Flight (Rewritten)
by HideousZippleback
Summary: Ten years after Stoick's sacrifice Hiccup has finally come to terms with his cheifdom, and the responsibilities it entails. Peace reigns on Berk thanks to his rule but that time of peace seems to be over when an outcast, a former member of Berk, warns of dangers seen only once before. Can Hiccup trust the outcast in time to save Berk and the fate of dragons alike?


**After months of thinking I have fully decided to rewrite Flight. I will add more HTTYD2 canon, since previously Flight was invented before HTTYD2 came out and also I am going to add a lot more content.**

**This may take awhile. I may have hiatus but it will be easy since the story is there.**

**HTTYD (c) DreamWorks.**

* * *

><p>The cold morning air stabbed at Hiccup's face, throwing his shaggy brown hair around his head crazily, his mask having been forgotten at Berk.<p>

Toothless' wings beat against the wind strongly, the subtle shifts and twists of his wings flowing through Hiccup's legs, earning a sense of nearness he had not been able to fully appreciate since he had become chief. Toothless seemed to be enjoying the flight almost as much, if not more, than Hiccup, his large pink tongue lapping out in contentment throughout most the flight.

"This feels great doesn't it bud?" Hiccup asked the black dragon, who warbled raucously in response. "Yeah that's what I thought."

Hiccup brushed his hand against Toothless' head, shaking the ear plates just slightly as a familiar squawky dragon call bubbled from behind him. Hiccup turned backwards, a joyful smile crossing his face at the sight of Astrid, her wooly hood pulled over her head, and her cyan colored Nadder, Stormfly, quickly catching up to where he and Toothless were.

"Good day my' lady," Hiccup said, giving her crooked smile that she returned back to him.

"Good day to you Hiccup. I saw you leaving Berk and I had to follow you," Astrid replied as she brushed a lock of blond hair out of her eyes unconsciously.

Hiccup smiled loosely, turning Toothless slightly towards Stormfly. "Yeah, Dragner was being really annoying and I had to get out of there before I went insane." Astrid rolled her eyes at Hiccup's response, her blue eyes smoldering with anger.

"I still can't believe you let Dragner be your second-in-command Hiccup, even _if _he was Gobber's apprentice," the blond Viking mumbled as Stormfly thrust her wings downwards powerfully, lifting her body slightly.

Hiccup frowned narrowly, the corner of his eye catching on a small sea stack a ways below them "Why don't we land? Stormfly looks tired and I could use a bit of a stretching."

"Fine." Stormfly squawked happily as Astrid urged her, with a sharp nudge from her legs, down to the sea stack. Hiccup followed close behind, Toothless grumpled I poets as they landed on the sea stack. Securing Toothless' tail Hiccup clambered off his dragon, walking up to Astrid who had nimbly leapt off Stormfly, and was leaning against her wing.

Hiccup brushed his fingers along Astrid's face, brushing a long strand of hair out of her face. "You know he was most qualified to be second-in-command, after you of course mi' lady. Mother could never run Berk and Ruffnut and Tuffnut are too scatterbrained to run anything without destroying it. Dragner was my best option. He's a god guy."

Astrid shook her head, moving away from Hiccup, who followed behind her slightly, "I don't know Hiccup. Dragner... I don't trust him at all. He seems to shady to me and he doesn't even have a dragon. Even _Spitelout _has a dragon, but Dragner does not?"

"Well he told me that he hadn't figured out the breed for him Astrid. He will get a dragon, and I trust him," Hiccup urged, grasping at his wife's arms gently. "Trust me Astrid. Trust me like you always have."

Astrid groaned, her blue eyes turned downwards, her mind seeming lost in thought till she grumbled, "Ok. Just this once Hiccup. And only for you."

"Good!" Hiccup smiled in Astrid's direction, lowering his hands to his side as Toothless walked up to him, rubbing his broad snout against his hand. He glanced up at the sky, just noticing how much the temperature had fallen since they landed. Small puffs of white came from his mouth as Toothless curled a large wing around his body, the welcome warmth from his dragon refreshing from the cold.

"We should head back Hiccup. I need to get Eris back from Ruffnut and it's getting cold out, Stormfly is freezing."

"Yeah... Let's head back," Hiccup said this as he and Astrid climbed onto their respective dragons, Stormfly and Astrid taking off first.

Toothless groaned in protest as Hiccup hooked his leg into the final adjustment lever and clicked his tail back into place, the black dragon shooting off the sea stack after the Nadder.

Hiccup and Toothless caught up to Astrid and Stormfly, Toothless cooing jubilantly as he sped up, leaving the Nadder behind. Hiccup laughed softly, looking back in time to see Stormfly rocket past him, Astrid leaned over her dragon's neck, a determined scowl on her face.

"Oh it is on Astrid!" Hiccup called after her, adjusting Toothless' tail fin for a speed boost. Toothless shot forwards, zipping past Stormfly with an expert barrel roll. Astrid's roar of shock and indignant anger bolted after Hiccup and the unmistakable sound of Stormfly shooting after him soon accompanied Astrid's anger filled growl.

Toothless and Stormfly chased each other, Astrid yelling threats to Hiccup about him daring to beat her and she will get him back for it, until a quiet silence broke between the two Vikings. Hiccup and Toothless slowed, letting Stormfly catch up to them as they headed back to Berk, the cold wind biting through Hiccup's leather riding suit, chilling him to the bone.

"It might snow tonight, judging by this wind," Astrid commented, looking towards Hiccup, who nodded curtly in response.

"When we get back I will get Eris from Ruffnut and would you get the villagers to move their dragons onto their stables and close all storm doors?"

"Of course."

"Thanks Ast-" Hiccup's voice was cut off when Toothless' head shot up, ear plates standing straight upwards. "What is it bud?" Worry wormed through Hiccup as the Night Fury glanced sideways, his mouth curled into a snarl. The air temperature seemed to drop even more. an eerie feeling of fear creeping through Hiccup's skin as Toothless' entire back bristled, and Stormfly's tail ridged with deadly spines.

A sudden roar ripped through the air, causing goosebumps to run down Hiccup's body just as something huge shot from the clouds, entire body coated with flames.

"Nightmare!" Astrid cried just as Stormfly folded her wings to her body and shot downwards, the Nadder's tail just barely missing the huge black talons of the Nightmare. Toothless roared in response, diving after Astrid and Stormfly swiftly. Hiccup glanced backwards in time to see the Nightmare catching up to him, yellow eyes filled with hatred. Toothless swerved as the Nightmare snapped its talons towards him, just barely latching onto the fake tailfin that Hiccup controlled. Toothless whipped on the Nightmare, ready to fire a plasma blast when Hiccup realized this Nightmare was carrying a rider. A very, very familiar one.

"Snotlout?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review and the next will most likely come out in a few days. And to those who wonder Dragner is important to the story and you will meet him soon.<strong>


End file.
